Fight of Kasshyyk
by The Chatos Academy
Summary: Fight of Kasshyyk, Ru'eth has come to Kasshyyk to destroy a sith base and he meets up with Palar Fon. From there a battle commenses. This is an Rp. please R&R T for some violence and words


**This is played on Kasshhyyk, the Rp is between Kay-9, Palar, and Drayeth. Please read and review. This is an Rp so please excuse the lack of grammer, and if you wish to contact us, you can reach us at .net **

"Man, now I know why I like Corscant so much" Ru'eth had just landed on the forest planet. And seeing no buildings, cities, or even the slightest him of civilization, he groaned. Now the search was going to take twice as long. Ru'eth had been ordered to infiltrate a Sith operation and then if no Intel was learned, destroy it. But without anybody to talk to it would take forever.

So, laying down he entered a state of meditation trying to find a life form he could associate with. But then a shadow flew over his figure and Ru'eth awoke to see a person glaring down at him.

Palar looked over Ru'eth with a worried expression, "Are you alright man it looks like you have just been in a battle" Palar said looking at his blood-stained cloak and a scar on his arm. "Here let me help you." Palar said while using the force to find any injuries, he found nothing but an aura of force energy. "Ah, so you are the one I was looking for. Please let me introduce myself I am Palar Fon, Jedi Knight and member of the Chatos Academy."

"What are you talking...oh. No." Ru'eth replied his mood instantly darkening. Standing up made him wish he had actually reached meditation. Standing hurt. It had been a long trip and he had just wanted to get a sense of the planet before he headed out.

"That strange, I haven't seen you at the Academy. Though then again, I am new there. Hello Palar Fon, my name is Ru'eth Linnel, Jedi Knight, also of the Chatos Academy"

"I know they are. Which is why I'm down here, the more dangerous the situation the more likely it is for the sit...Never mind. But I'm fine. I'll be up soon. You might want to head for the surface though, I hear something coming."

As if to punctuate this remark, a low growl came from the bushes. Ru'eth turned and drew his lightsaber; the silver sparkle of the hilt could be seen though out the forest. As Ru'eth ignited his lightsaber the familiar and comforting glow of its blade shone upon him. "I wish I didn't have to this" he whispered under his breath.

Palar became alerted as a Blastail sprung out of the bushes. Palar did not react except to stare at the creature and create a gentle calming aura. He started into the eyes of the creature while it started circling the Jedi. "We don't want to hurt you" Palar said in a very calm voice. "We have no quarrel with you and you have none with us." Palar reached out with the force to calm the mind of the Blastail. The creature stopped and hesitated. "Ru'eth but down your blade and calm your presence, it still feels your tension which is making it act aggressively." The Blastail and Palar now waited for Ru'eth to make his move.

"Gladly" Ru'eth grinned as his blade disappeared with a hiss. With what had happened to his parents he wanted to avoid killing whenever possible. Even if it was an animal. So putting his blade back into his belt holder he tried to quiet the adrenaline still pumping though his veins.

"Sorry" Ru'eth said to more the animal then to his fellow Jedi. And backed down from his attacking position.

The Blastail did what seemed like a nod then ran into the jungle carrying on its business. Palar the returned from his trance and said "That is odd Blastails aren't usually that aggressive unless taunted or when protecting its family." Palar then uttered something inaudible. "Well then since that situation is handled would you mind telling me what you are doing here?" Palar said.

Ru'eth looked to Palar. "Your good" he said as he reached out to see if the creature was really gone or if it was just hiding in wait. Using the Force he reached out and touched the animal's mind.

"Ah, that makes sense." Turning to Palar he said "We should be careful, there is a nest of them, all newly born, about thirty meters from here." Looking at Palar he saw distrust etched across his face. "Hey what's wrong with you?"

Palar was unsure about the Jedi he seemed to be a good Jedi but he sensed that he was carrying something that was wearing down which can lead to the dark side. "I am fine.....It is just strange that someone like you is down in the lower regions of Kashyyyk meditating, looking for someone like me, and yet you still won't answer me what you are doing here." Palar said in a strict voice but did not express any anger.

"I'm sorry" Ru'eth looked at Palar. "Alright, during the wars my parents were sent to the front lines during battle. They were brutally killed. The Jedi Council tried to cover it up but I witnessed it thanks to the Force. They were killed by sith. Now I hunt them, just like they hunted my parents. Please don't bring it up again" His eyes bore into Palar.

Palar understood how Ru'eth felt. After the Jedi Civil War Sith assassins went to Dorin and killed all of the Kel Dor Jedi training at the Enclave. He was training with the Baron Do sages at the time and was able to stop some of them but there deaths on top of his masters he despised the Sith, but he trained his emotion to peace and fought the Sith through duty not revenge. Palar look at Ru'eth "And I assume you want to attack that Sith base nearby." There was a long pause and Palar said "I will assist you, the more allies the better."

"Wait, you know where the base is down here?" Ru'eth replied in shock. He couldn't imagine somebody from the Academy knew where the base is, and the Academy sent him in blind. Something was messed up. "But I can't let you come with me. I couldn't stand to watch another person die on my account."

Palar left out a small chuckle. "Did you actually think I came here to study wookies?" Palar said in a humorous tone. "No, I knew the base was heard I felt a disturbance in the force in my meditation...." Palar stopped to remember when the ghost of his master told him through meditation to go to Kashyyyk. Palar continued "And when I felt you here I knew you were either a sith or an ally so I went in search for you

With distrust still in his mind Ru'eth said "That may be the case, but I still don't want you to help me take out the base." His mind wandered back to when he and his closest friend had done what he and this new guy were planning to do right now. His friend had died in that raid, so that Ru'eth could get out alive. His last words were "Tell my wife I love her" With a nod from Ru'eth he died. That moment never left Ru'eth's mind.

"Please would you just point me in the right direction, and I'll take it from there"

Palar sighed "The force is strong in both of us and one Jedi can't take that base, I will not die my master wouldn't send me to my death, oh" Palar caught himself and shook his head and continued "You need to let go of your emotions for your friends deaths, they are one with the force now and will aid you in all of your battles." Palar walked up to Ru'eth and put his arm on his shoulder and said calmly "A Jedi does not cling to sorrow. We accept it. Sorrow is a part of life as well as joy. There are gifts to be found, even in death and sorrow…strange gifts. We accept this, we learn, and we go on."

"I am no Jedi. I don't accept this; I will never accept what has happened. Without emotions we become drones, more easily to be controlled. That is a false belief that the Council says to make it easier to control its lower members. We are not part of the Jedi Ord-" Ru'eth stopped his rave when he heard a twig snap.

"But now is not the time to talk about this." He turned again to see a red beam of light coming right at him. With a wookie holding the blade. On instinct he grabbed his lightsaber and extended the blade. The blue and black blade hit the sparkling red blade, saving Ru'eth's life.

Palar quickly ignited his lightsaber. A goldish-orange light illuminated the forest, he held is lightsaber by his head and extended his arm so they were parallel then stepped forward and summoned the force to send a wave of the force towards the wookie (Force Push), which sent the wookie flying back towards a tree .Palar then said still in stance "They know we are here, get behind me." Palar looked at Ru'eth with a look of urgency and said calmly "Trust me."

"No, together" Ru'eth whispered just loud enough for Palar to hear. With a burst he launched himself, forcing the sith's blade away from him sending the sith flying into the air. He jumped back to Palar, even with him, but out of the Jedi's way. _Now, what are you planning_. Ru'eth thought. With the Wookiee recovering from his brief flight, he waited for Palar to attack.

Palar put away his lightsaber and stuck two hands out and concentrated. The air seemed to rise and he launched his hands forward and grabbed the air, with an impressive amount of power Palar un-rooted 5 giant trees and sent them to block the path between the Sith base and them leaving no room to get around it.

"Nice" Ru'eth said. But then something became apparent. The Sith was keeping the trees from hitting the ground. With a flick of the Sith's wrist the trees shattered ad the Sith ran at them.

"Or not" Ru'eth fired lightning at the Sith, which caught him off guard. But he was able to block it before the lightning actually connected.

Dashing at the sith he proceeded to flurry the sith with his blue/black saber. None of which connected. "Your skilled" the sith sneered at him. "You haven't seen anything yet."

At which his lightsaber flew at the sith with lightning flinging out of Ru'eth's fingers and into the sith. Finally the sith yelled in pain clutching an arm without a hand. "You're going to pay for that." And fired lightning at Ru'eth that nailed him, flinging him back to Palar Fon's location.

Palar was surprised and confused, how could this Sith be this strong and that Ru'eth seemed to be more and more dark every minute, but at the instant he was waiting for his move he brandished his lightsaber and stood at his stance waiting ever patiently. The Sith was tired of waiting and jumped at Palar but he easily blocked it. The Sith looked surprised and unleashed a series of moves that were all blocked by Palar. The Sith jumped back and took a breath then roared a terrible roar and charged at him like a madman, Palar stood still and stepped out of the way and sent a wave of the force at the wookie making him hit a tree then unleashed an orange wave of energy at the wookie and he screamed and then dropped unconscious.

"Ok, please don't kill him" Ru'eth gasped. The lightning was still coursing though his body. Still causing pain. So much pain that Ru'eth couldn't move. Even talking was a struggle. "Talk about a cheap shot." Ru'eth grumbled as he moved his hand to summon his lightsaber to him. It flew to him.

"You're good" He said to Palar. "Give me a minute." He flooded his body with the force, trying to eradicate the traces of lightning still coursing though his body. But his mind was too distracted with pain to complete the act on his own.

"Stay still" Palar said while he walked over to Ru'eth. Palar put his hands on him and dispersed the lightning by calming the force around him to eradicate the anger required form Force Lightning. "I beat him by using his anger to my advantage." Palar explained as he stood back up. "Untrained Sith are careless and arrogant you must be calm and alert, let no distractions allow you to falter." Palar looked at him and said in a gentle voice "That's why you must let go of your connection to your friends and families deaths, but anyway do you trust me enough to help you eradicate the sith base?"

Not that shit again. You can use your emotions to fuel your fighting. We have different styles of fighting, alright? That is both equally effective. But again, not the time to talk about this."

Ru'eth felt the lightning effects filter out of him due to Palar's help. "Thanks, Palar" he stood up feeling a whole lot better. "Now going against the sith base together isn't a matter of trust. It's a matter of me not wanting to get you killed. Please don't make me go though that again. And don't give me more crap about us not needing emotions. But if you insist then we'll go. I'm tired of arguing with you.

On their way to the base they received an urgent messages from the Academy the trees in the underbrush caused the message to become distorted, "[static].... this is Kornelius,..... [Static] I have been monitoring you progression.... need help....... I am coming,....... camp tonight I will be there by the morning.....[static]".

"Palar, did you hear that? It kind of sounded like a radio transmission." Both Jedi stopped and looked down to the transmitter on both of their belts. What they heard was "Koran....camp...tonight...I'll be there by morning"

Ru'eth looked to Palar Fon and asked "So...what do you think"

"Hmmmmm" Palar thought while looking at his transmitter. "This must be Kornelius, because this is a safe channel and I doubt the Sith know we are from the Chatos academy. I think he wants up to camp tonight and he will be here." Palar said and continued "But what for I doubt this base is that strong I mean if only one Sith sensed our presence there must only be guards left." Palar stopped short as if he just saw a ghost and quickly said to Ru'eth let us make camp far away from here and wait for Kornelius." and without Ru'eth's consent he started walking away from the base.

"Palar, what are you doing? I mean I completely agree with you but talk to me, what are you seeing?" Ru'eth said as he tried to catch up to Palar. All of a sudden a wave of dark energy flowed over Ru'eth which made both him and Palar stumble. "What the hell" Ru'eth asked as he struggled to his feet "was that?"

Palar stood still and looked down and simply said "The master." and on queue a Human Sith popped out of a tree and landed in between them. She scoffed "Ha, I can hardly believe you two defeated my pad wan." She looked up and unsheathed two red lightsabers and said in a killer voice "Well you won't get me." Palar looked at her then Ru'eth and yelled "She is using Jar'kai don't get distracted." After that Palar took out his lightsaber and readied the Sorensu stance

"Alright, this is getting very old." Ru'eth said more to himself then to anyone. To the woman he said "Well, if he was your apprentice either A, you didn't train him well or B your suck. I think it's the latter."

At this the taunt the Sith leaped at Ru'eth, which Ru'eth ducked and easily dodged. "Is that all you got?" At which the woman sprinted at him and Ru'eth deftly force pushed her off her feet. "Well, I was wrong, you don't suck. You are just plain out awful. Your apprentice was far better than this" And with that he turned his back on the Sith. The woman smiled and ran at Ru'eth. Lightsabers spinning she struck only to meet the blue spiraling around the black of Ru'eth's blade.

"Now do you really think that I would do such an idiotic thing as turn my back on an enemy. And with his left arm he fired off some lightning at point blank range. But it didn't seem to affect her. "Now, you will learn" she said as she flew back to her original position, "Just how strong female siths are"

Palar ran so that Sith was in between him and Ru'eth and said "We need to work together!" and with that Palar switched to Makashi and attacked the Sith vertically but it met both of her blades and Palar purposely held her there and looked at Ru'eth.

Ru'eth nodded to Palar and dashed to the Sith. With her stomach unprotected due to her defending against Palar. He stabbed at her with his lightsaber but couldn't get though. "Alright. Force shields. You play dirty."

"That's not the only thing I do dirty" the Sith said while laughing. She used her lightsabers to throw Palar off of her and lunged at Ru'eth. "Oh no, I don't think so." Ru'eh yelled as he lit the ground around her with lightning. "Missed" Ru'eth saw a figure behind the Sith, "We'll see about that"

Palar took the chance to use his Electric Judgment on the Sith, disabling the shield, and struck the Sith across the back with his lightsaber. She fell to the ground and started chuckling "You think you can end me with that! I CANT BE DESTROYED!" She screamed and her body started to glow red with darkness and and attacked Palar with lightning speed. Palar quickly switched to the Sorensu stance and started deflecting her attacks with all his power while looking for something to stop the barrage of attacks.

Ru'eth stalked behind the Sith cautiously. Seeing that Palar was being bombarded with attacks, lightning flew from Ru'eth's body. He became a basic lightning rod. "Nobody harms my friends." he yelled as lightning flew from his body. Bolts nailed the Sith right in the back. The Sith yelled. Hell was coming out of her mouth. Ru'eth blitzed the Sith, lightning illuminating his figure as he struck the Sith right in the back. But to no avail. The lightsaber still didn't hit the Sith lord. But she did fall to the ground from the lightning. Lightning was still pulsating from Ru'eth's body as he looked to Palar. "Have any ideas?" he asked.

Palar looked at Ru'eth and said "Keep her occupied I am going in her mind"

At that moment Palar used the Kel Dor telepathy to enter the Siths mind with ease since she was under attack from the lightning. Palar looked deep and found her purpose she was sent to guard the Sith base since it was the only on Kashyyyk. She killed her master like all Sith and forced trained the Wookie they defeated. She was in pain her entire family was killed and she was filled with uncontrollable rage. Palar also found that in order to turn off the shield she would only have to let go of her lightsabers. A special force crystal in the lightsabers created the shield. Palar returned to himself and used the force to push away her lightsabers and the lightning Ru'eth was inflicting, she died.

Ru'eth bowed his head and disengaged his lightsaber. "That was a good idea" Ru'eth knelt down and pressed his fingers to her neck. After a few minutes he said "Dead" and stood. "Alright lets go make camp" Ru'eth looked down to the Sith. Without talking he raised his hand and removed a mound of dirt. With another hand he placed the Sith in the hole and dumped the dirt back into place. The seams between the newly placed dirt and the old dirt were nearly perfect. "Let's go"

"One second" Palar said as he walked to the Wookie who was remaining his focus. "Young one you are free go back to your village and return to your family" Palar said while waving his across the Wookie. The Wookie reluctantly agreed but before he went Palar took the Wookies lightsaber and said "You no longer need this." And destroyed it. The Wookie left and Palar returned to Ru'eth and said make camp I need to meditate and find if there are more dangers that await us in the base." and he sat down and entered a trance.

"Alright." Ru'eth replied. He had always enjoyed setting up a place to sleep, but wasn't comfortable about another Jedi of the same rank giving him orders. Swallowing his pride he set about making camp. First using the force he fortified their perimeter. About a 5 meter radius from the center. Finding that there were a few insects scattered throughout the perimeter he guided them away from them.

Then he left the camp to find some fire wood. After walking around the forest he found a pile of wood and tried to pull a particularly heavy branch out of there. "screw this" he said to himself and ignited his lightsaber and chopped the branch cleanly in half.

_This should be enough_ he thought._ Hopefully until morning or until Hyte shows up. _he pulled the branch back to the site to find that Palar was still meditating. So igniting his lightsaber again he cleanly cut the branch into pieces and laid it onto the ground and shot some lightning at he branch to start a fire. He then sat there trying to warm up, waiting for Palar to come to.

Palar came to and sat next to Ru'eth and was silent. "Theres about 50 sith soldiers in that bunker, 5 turrets, and one big, big, big droid." Palar then looked at Ru'eth we will need Hyte's help." and with that he started to relax and layed on the ground. "This may get ugly."

"That's my cue" Kournelius smirked "I guess that is why you need a Jedi Weapons master, I caught that last fight on the come link was she pretty, she better be using my form" He went and sat down by the fire "You two are lucky I came early you guys look like crap, now we rest and plan when we wake up."

Palar greeted KAY and said "I agree a big fight is ahead of us." and with that Palar fell asleep

"Rough night Ru'eth" Kay commented

"Hello Knight Hyte" Ru'eth nodded in respect and said "Got that right" and passed out.

"I guess I will go to sleep as well" Kay thought to himself. He took off his jacket and belt and place it next to him. He awoke seven hours later to Ru'eth shoving while Palar was keeping the sith at bay, He quickly fastened his belt then put on his jacket and ready his jar' kai stance, "Ready for your signal Palar."

Palar simutaniusly killed the 5 sith guards and said "Finally, its go time." Palar then twisted around and stabbed a guard with a vibrosword in the chest.

"Damn it" Ru'eth yelled as another sith cut him. Looking at the sith he was facing he said "Ready?" and launched himself at her, lightsaber in a stabbing postion. She blocked the saber away from her but wasn't ready for the body coming behind it. Ru'eth fell on the Sith and was just about to kill her when she whispered

"Stop. I want to join you." Ru'eth glared down at her. "We'll talk after the battle then. Run off into the trees or help us kill your comrades. Your choice, but turn oin us and I will kill you" Ru'eth stood up and helped the Sith to her feet. "I will kill them" she yelled and started chopping. The other Sith weren't ready for her betrayl. So she was able to cut though nearly half a dozen of her former comrades before they started to fight her as well. "Looks like we got an ally" Ru'eth yelled as he ran back into the battle, lightning sparking all around him.

Palar sent a body towards another sith and said "By my calculations we have cut down at least half of them so there base is not well defended at the moment we need to finish this quick." Palar said while he witnessed a girl sith cut down here comrades. He stopped short watching the site but got back to the action as a laser blast shot across his mask.

As Ru'eth shout that he noticed the 3 sith charging being lifted in the air, "Quick strike them I am going after our recruit, get the last two droids Palar."

"Don't kill her Kay" Ru'eth yelled. He threw his lightsaber in such a way that it stabbed all three sith floating in the air to death. With this show of force the Sith were stunned. A horn could be heard thoughout the dense forest, its meaning soon becoming apparant as the Sith pulled back. "Everyone, come back" Ru'eth yelled. Watching thier new recruit. She was really dead set agasinst her fellow comrades

Kournelius Shouted to the woman, "Come to me I want to help I am Kournelius Hyte from the Chatos Academy" then the sith jumped back to Kay noticing that she was over-exerting herself. "Thank you for your acceptance I have gone tired of the sith's ways." she said to Kay after a long stare between them Ru'eth nudge Kay to which he said, "You are really beautiful, I think you are the prettiest person I ever saw" the Togruta smiled, and then the two jedi interrupted

"We need to regroup and teat our wounds." Palar said after killing the last 2 droids. He saw Kay run after the rebellious sith and looked at Ru'eth.

Seeing that Kay was already headed over to the Sith betrayer, Ru'eth walked ver to Palar and asked, "You ok?" The answer was kind of obvious because Pa;ar was covered in crimson blood and droid parts. "Kay, we'll meet you back at camp" Ru'eth called as they headed away from all the bloodshed.

Palar, Kay, Ru'eth, and the Sith betrayer all sat around a fireplace. Palar stared into the Sith trying to find her purpose. The betrayer said "My name is Shayla Ki, I was forced into the sith when they attacked my home planet. I never wanted to be evil so I pretended to, which is hard since they try to read you. I learned how to block my mind with the force so they couldn't find my true intentions." Palar was still unsure of the Togruta, many sith act this way and to get into systems then destroy them from the inside. Palar broke from his trance and said "The sith are most likely summoning re-enforcements as we speak so we need to be prepared for the worst." Shayla then spoke up "Actually is disabled there comm systems they are most likely in dis array at the moment." Another possible sith trick Palar thought but he went with it "Very well done, then the sith wont have any back up and we have thinned there number tremendously we still need to get past the turrets and get in the base. Once in we have to take the data, destroy the base, and watch out for the droid I sensed. Does that sound good?" Palar asked while looking at Kay.

As Shayla told her story Kay Notice Palar's apprehension towards. Kay answered Palar's question "Yeah it sounds good, but that is not the plan you are justing stating the obvious friend" but realizing his tone "I am sorry this mission is taking a lot out of us. Here is the plan Shayla and I are going to go ahead and she is going to take me in as a "captive" then once we get inside we are going to disable the security, after we finish that she will sound a broadcast to you and Ru'eth who will come in we will group from there and finish this job!". He then talk to Palar in private " I want you to trust me I will watch our friend and if anything happens I will be responislbe for it."

"I don't like being spilt up, but it loooks to be our best course of action." Ru'eth said. "So at sun up we will go ahead, correct?" And taking Kay aside he said

"You sure you want to go ahead with this? I mean you are the co-founder of the Academy, and if she does betray us then you will

be the first one to die. And that would be a huge blow agaist TCA."

Kay said to Ru'eth, " I trust her, in her heart she really want to be redeem." he then sighed and looked to the ground, "If I am wrong..... I trust you will be a great leader as my replacement." Kay, turning away dramatically, walked to the camp fire and announced "It is time we go to the base. We need to end this at once!" after that 4 of them left out and arrived outside of the base. "Wait for my signal, any last question?" he said to Palar and Ru'eth.

"Lets do this thing" Ru'eth replied tiredly. "After you Kay"

Palar nodded and said "Give us the signal when you cut off security or if you are found out. Turrets or no I will come an save you." Palar pulled an ion rifle out of his cloak, "This should help with the droid and turrets if need be, I found it on a guard, probably thought an ion weapon can disrupt a lightsaber." Palar chuckled to himself then got serius, "Ok head in there we will wait here."

Kay and Shayla went into the Sith Base,  
"So why do you want to help us?" Kay confused asked the Togruta

"Well, you see I am tired of the betrayal and anger of the Sith",

Kay was silent for a second "Fair enough, so what do you plan to after we finish this mission and destory your base? You will have no home and the Sith will constantly be after your head...."

"Don't worry about me, Kournelius" She cut off Kay

"Well you can come stay with me..." He started to stammer "I mean you can stay with us at the Academy we have a lot of space there and you will be protected from the Sith, and also you are welcome to join us in our missions"

"I would to stay with you Kournelius" She smiled "But as for now we have a mission to take finish"

As they finished their dialogue, they reached the Center of the Base. "No one is here!?!" She said confused. "Well no time to waste, we got to finish this quick, before your ex-friends comeback". After Kay said that he called in Palar into the Base, "COME STRAIGHT TO US AND FAST!!!" Kay urgently barked, "Something is amiss and we need you to get here fast" "Ru'eth stay outside we need you watching our exit" As he finished, Shayla finished hacking the system and released the locks on the doors.

Palar was in meditation when he sensed distress and made the force aid him in projecting himself with great speed to the center of the base next to Kay and Shayla and quickly drew out his lightsaber and said "Whats wrong?"

"Two things one is it feels like a trap And two" Kay looked at the ground and sighed "Shayla is going to have to stay back and destroy the base"

Palar was confused and said "Why?...." at that moment a huge boom erupted the ground, then another, then another. Down the hallway a huge Tank Droid emerged and it roared a metallic roar. Palar flipped on his lightsaber and said "Watch yourself!" A laser flew from its cannon and Palar deflected it but he flew back and went on one knee. The tank Droid fired a missle and Palar used the force and grabbed the missle and sent it back, but it was shot down by a its laser cannon. Palar dodged a laser bolt and yelled to Kay and Ru'eth "We need a plan!"

Kay at that moment used force lighning and destroyed the Droid. "We are going to run out of here giving her time to set up this detonation." Taking off in a sprint "Run so they can come after us!!!"

Palar was baffled at how fast the droid was destroyed and quickly ran after Kay and tried to ask him "What is going on?"

Nothing" HE bitterly said and Kept running ahead "In front of us are sith take care of them, Palar"

Palar shook his head and said "Fine." Palar threw his lightsaber killing 2 and used Ataru to quickly dispatched the rest and started running after Kay again

With that last wave they reached the outside of the based. As soon as they step out of the based it exploded killing all that was in there. "Palar, you okay? I have space on my ship if you need somewhere to sleep."

Palar watched the flames go up and sighed and said "That poor Togruta, at least she is one with the Force now." Palar looked at Kay and heared his offer and replied 'No thank you the Redstar is waiting nearby I will head back to the Academy now." And with that Palar bowed to Kay and Ru'eth and departed to his ship. In the middle of his flight the Comm light blinked and he pushed the button. "This is Omega-25." The comm talked back to him "Omega-25 we have another mission for you, the Sith have stolen our Kolto on Manaan, we have dispatched Kay, Nelos and Ru'eth already but we think they may need your help. Palar was tired but a Jedi never stops his duty for fatigue. Palar responded "Roger, entering coords now." The Comm replied "Very good oh and Palar.....be safe." Palar chuckled to himself and said "Don't worry I will be fine Tanya." and with that he entered hyperspace for another mission


End file.
